1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information management system including a radio frequency (RF) tag with a sensor included therein and a reader-writer and an information management method, a program, and a recording medium for use with the information management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, high-performance RF tags including sensors have been widely used. On the other hand, in a situation where a plurality of RF tags is managed, a user must confirm the correspondence between identifications (ID) of the tags (tag IDs) and actual tags in order to operate only particular RF tags. To deal with the situation, at present, a label on which a tag ID is printed is attached to a tag. As a consequence, work and time for the operation increase in proportion to the number of tags.
To solve the problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Ser. Nos. 2001-322718 (document 1) and 2005-222291 (document 2) describe techniques as below. According to the technique of document 1, RF ID tags are scanned and tag information items thus obtained are related to positions of tags or tagged items.
In accordance with document 2, there is provided an IC tag attached onto a circuit board such that even if it is difficult to directly touch the circuit board, the user can confirm information on the circuit board. According to the technique, there are provided a failure diagnosing device and a method that diagnose a cause of failure in the circuit board using the IC tag.
In accordance with the conventional techniques, it may be possible to obtain the ID information of RF tags all together. However, when a particular RF tag is selected from a plurality of RF tags, it is difficult to determine the identification (ID) corresponding to an entity of the particular tag.